


How Much?

by Wreck



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? Nothing? Why would you think I was doing anything? Did it look like I was doing anything at all other than picking up my coffee, which is very good by the way, thank you for asking.  How’s yours?  Right amount of foam on your soy latte?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from Riddlemesphinx:  
> setting: Coffee Shop AU  
> prompt: "tip jar"  
> time limit: 15 mins
> 
> un-beta'd. let me know if anything is horribly wrong.

“What did you just do?” 

“What? Nothing? Why would you think I was doing anything? Did it look like I was doing anything at all other than picking up my coffee, which is very good by the way, thank you for asking. How’s yours? Right amount of foam on your soy latte?”

 “Tony.”

Tony looks up innocently at Pepper.

“What? And you don’t have to say my name like that. You sound like my mother. Or, you know, what I assume she would sound like if she were giving me the look you’re currently giving me.”

“How much, Tony?” Pepper asks, staring Tony down over her mug, manicured nails tapping annoyed against the table. 

“How much do I adore you? How much profit have we made on the new phones? How much jell-o do you think will fill the jacuzzi in the guest room?”

“Tony.”

“What? It’s not my fault you are being deliberately vague with your questions. And since you are, let’s just move on to something else: LA. I’m not into going this week, as much as I’d love to just jaunt down and–”

“Tony Stark.” Pepper interrupts before he can get on another roll. “How. Much. Did. You. Tip. Him.”

Tony mumbles something into his coffee. 

“I’m sorry, Tony, I didn’t quite get that.”

“Five hundred! OK. Five hundred dollars,” Tony blurts out. “Now stop asking questions or you will make a scene and ruin the anonymous and romantic gesture.”

“Romantic gesture,” Pepper repeats, baffled. “Well, at least I know why you insisted on meeting all the way across town. It’s not the ‘best latte you’ll ever have.’ It’s the Coffee Boy!”

“That would be ridiculous, Pepper,” Tony says. 

They lapse into the kind of silence that you can only have between two people who have been through everything together. 

“What’s his name?” Pepper finally asks. 

“Steve. He’s an art student apparently.”

“Do you think he knows the tips are from you?”

“How may genius playboy billionaire philanthropists do you think frequent this place?” 

Pepper laughs and is about to ask Tony what he plans on doing when a scone appears on the table. 

“On the house,” Steve says, blushing and then hurrying back to the counter. 

Tony watches him walk way, then smiles at Pepper as he shoves a bit of the scone into his mouth.


End file.
